


That's When I Feel It

by donsboy



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:45:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Schmoop and fluff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's When I Feel It

I just finished washing and folding the clothes. I'm thinking about giving Danny a call and see what's doing with him. Hell, he's probably busy, so I'll just sit here and miss Don. I know it's gonna be another lonely night because Don hasn't come home yet. He called me late this afternoon about catching a case. That happens a lot, but I've learned over the years that it's just part of being married to an NYPD detective.

Even though I do miss him when he's gone, you best believe he makes up for that the minute he gets home. No matter how tired he is, or how long he's been gone, or even if I'm asleep he'll take me gently in his arms and that's when I feel his love the most. That's when he holds me so close and shows me just how much he really loves me. And let me tell you, that one of the best feelings in the whole wide world!

 

THE END


End file.
